Humphrey's Adventure
by one-cruncher
Summary: When Humphrey botches up a major hunt resulting in tragedy he is punished with being an alpha will he survive?


Humphrey's POV

I got up with a stretch and a mighty yawn opening my maw as wide as it would go and filled my lungs with clean crisp morning air.

With eyes firmly shut I Leaned forward and back I made sure to shake all the sleepiness out of my weary body and sprung to my feet.

"Morning!" I said to no one in particular and with a ruffling of my fur I was ready for the morning.

Kate as usual wasn't there her spot was cold indicating that she had left hours ago to hunt or patrol always out on some alpha duty.

I hoped up and down on the spot to warm up my joints and begin to run on the spot before springing out leaping through the narrow mouth of the den.

My paws dug deep into the dirt claws sliding across the ground digging deep lines through the ground.

"How's that for an entrance" I yell my voice ringing through the air.

"Keep it down will you someone's trying to sleep here!" an annoyed voice rang out from one of the neighbouring dens.

I spun my head in the direction of the noise feeling a little embarrassed ears pressed against the sides of my head.

"Ump sorry whoever you are sorry" I recover saying quickly hoping that nothing would happen with a cheeky grin plastered onto my face.

I waited in anticipation but no more noise came out of that nearby den.

"Haha" I chuckled and proceeded to run through the lush meadow that was just in front of the den.

The air around me was teeming with life and wondrous beauty.

Butterflies flitted throughout the air their beautiful wings fluttering in perfect synchronisation as it dove and spun through the air.

Warm rays of sunlight blasted the ground lighting up the grass where I ran through.

It was already morning and bright rays of sunlight danced through the air and spring was back in full force.

Claws digging deep into dirt I begin to pick up the pace till I was almost at full speed.

The wind lashed at my face as I flew across the ground paws digging and scrapping up dirt where they struck the ground.

It was exhilarating running through the grassy fields but soon I stopped my paws digging a row through the lush grass below.

I had found my quarry a small smile spread throughout my face as I cornered a large and rather colourful butterfly resting peacefully on a wild flower.

I crouched low to the ground getting ready to pounce on my "target" as I got to within striking distance somehow my "target" got startled and started flying away.

I certainly wasn't going to let it get away I leapt up trying to catch a hold of it but missed as it zipped past where my paws were a moment ago.

My paws caught empty air as I lost my balance landing hard on one foot and landing on my underbelly with a thud.

I rose to my feet quickly and spotted my elusive prey zooming off as fast as it would go I leapt and jumped for my "quarry" but I was always a step behind.

Each pounce had gotten me closer to the target and this time I would catch it.

My chase had taken me far off from the familiar meadow and the lush grass had soon turned into rough plain grass tough and unkempt.

Still I pursued my target unwilling to let it slip outside my paws again.

Finally, it landed onto a particularly tall stalk of grass this time I wasn't going to let it get away.

"Probably catching it's little breathe" I thought as I huffed a little feeling a little winded from the long chase.

I crept slowly towards the target from the distance I could observe the beautiful blue with red spots butterfly in stunning detail rather mesmerised by it.

Finally, I was able to reach the point where my nose practically touched the tall stalk of grass being very careful not to actually touch it.

Abruptly, the stalk quivered and the butterfly had taken off once more I swung both my paws together to catch my prey.

As usual I was too late and having leaned forward so much I sent both my paws into my face in the enthusiasm.

I rubbed my hurting face and soon sat down feeling a little winded.

Just then, I noticed that the ground shaking underneath me just slightly but nonetheless could be quite clearly felt.

I looked down and noticed that the ground was trembling under my feet was I imagining things?

I got up and spread my paws about trying to get a better feel.

"Yep definitely trembling" I thought.

If anything it was getting stronger small stones bounced and skipped about which previously they didn't.

I watched them skipping and bouncing on the ground with an air of curiosity totally fascinated by the mystery of what was happening.

The sound of hooves on the ground broke me out of my daydream I spun around just in time to catch a lone caribou leaping past me in a hurry.

Soon the shaking below me intensified to the point where I could feel it in my joints the small stones were no longer bouncing but were skipping.

The fur on the back of my neck bristled with fear I spun around leaping to my feet and turned around just in time to see a large male caribou coming straight at me.

The antlers were down and out ready to impale me with a yelp I dove down narrowly missing being impaled.

How stupid was I ending up in the hunt grounds.

Caribou ran all around me I frozen eyes darting this way and frozen in panic.

Just then a still larger male than the first came at me probably the leader of the herd.

He had a 36-pointset of long rakish antlers that grew from the top of his huge head. He weighed more than eight wolves and was about ten times as strong.

All that muscle rumbling straight towards me there was no way I could make it out alive of this one alive. My eyes darted to the left and right what was once a desolate plain of tall grass had became a mess of stampeding caribou.

I let out a growl at it but it barely escaped my throat and was immediately drowned out by the cacophony of grunts and noise of the herd.

Finally, just as one of those massive hooves was about to nail me I let out a louder growl this time I exploded into a spray of spittle and aggression that surely the creature must have heard.

It pulled back the set of hooves that were about to pulp me rearing up onto it's hind legs and landing onto the side changing direction towards the side.

As one the herd followed what was obviously the dominant male and followed them a sea of animals swept past me taking care to give a wide berth as they ploughed through the tall grass thoroughly pounded up.

The sea of caribou threw up a loud cloud of swirling dust and pelted me with showers of dirt as they slipped through the

I stayed there shaking before composing myself just as the last straggler was starting to hop past I let out a breath of air which I didn't know I had been holding the whole time.

Finally, I heard a familiar voice shouting through the thick clouds of dust one that was feminine and very familiar.

"Who botched up the hunt?" Kate's voice rang out.

This was bad this was really bad I thought.


End file.
